D. Passalaqua
D. Passalaqua is a Delta Force Operative that appears in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. He is voiced by André Sogliuzzo. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Delta Force Operative D. Passalaqua serves as an escort during his various appearances in F.E.A.R. He is first physically seen escorting F.E.A.R. Technical Officer Jin Sun-Kwon at the beginning of Interval 03. When she is sent to administer medical assistance after the Point Man is blasted through a window by Alma Wade's pyrokinesis, Passalaqua remarks that the Point Man is "lucky to be alive." His second appearance takes place at the end of Interval 04, at Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. When the Point Man arrives at the remains of the Delta Force preliminary recon team, Jin emerges moments later via elevator with Passalaqua, again, acting as her sentry. As the Point Man readies to leave, Passalaqua advises him to watch his back. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Passalaqua's voice is heard over the radio in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point at the end of the game, just before Point Man tries to board the extraction helicopter. He is not seen on the helipad or manning the gun if player looks carefully. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Passalaqua is first seen in Interval 02, as a part (possibly the leader) of the Delta Force Team trapped in Armacham Data and Research Center. He and the other surviving SFOD-D members are extracted out of the building after F.E.A.R. Sergeant uses the turret to cover their escape. Passalaqua appeared again in the Interval 03, now using 10mm HV Penetrator, he leads the attack in the Armacham Bio-research building, although he does not follow the Sergeant and the rest of SFOD-D operators into the building. After the Sergeant successfully enter the building, he is not seen again. Mistakes/Developer Oversights * In Interval 05, Delta Force Unit Leader Douglas Holiday is seen with a Delta Force operator with the last name "Passalaqua." This man could not be D. Passalaqua, and so this is likely a goof. * Toward the end of Interval 01, directly after the short confrontation between the Point Man and Paxton Fettel, the F.E.A.R. team receives a radio transmission from SFOD-D Coordinator "Den Mother," briefing them on two incoming helicopters. Strangely, Den Mother's transmission is identified through the Point Man's HUD as being from D. Passalaqua. This is almost certainly a minor oversight by the developers. * Another probable oversight involving Passalaqua's name occurs at the beginning of Interval 02, when the Point Man is accompanied by a Delta squad that is quickly liquefied by Alma shortly after he leaves them to open a gate. Oddly enough, one of the operatives in this squad is identified through the Point Man's HUD radio system as being Operative Passalaqua. * In the Xbox 360 version of ''F.E.A.R., a bonus mission is included that allows the player to take control of Douglas Holiday soon after the Point Man leaves to disable the fire alarm in Interval 05. In this scenario, seconds after Aldus Bishop is freed, Replica forces ambush the group, immediately shooting and killing Operative Passalaqua, leaving Holiday to escort Bishop to the roof. However, since this is a bonus mission in a ported version of the original game, it is unknown whether its contents are considered canon by Monolith, as his death was meant to make the mission harder without the aid of another soldier. * D. Passalaqua is voiced by André Sogliuzzo, the voice actor for Ethan Thomas, the protagonist of Condemned 2: Bloodshot; another Monolith production game. * He is the only Delta Force member that uses 10mm HV Penetrator, also he is unique for switching weapons, the other Delta Force member known to switch weapon is Douglas Holiday. * Its not known what his ultimate fate is, he does not appear in F.E.A.R. 2 and 3, which are considered offical canon storyline. * Aside from Holiday, he is the only Delta Force Operative friendly to the F.E.A.R. Point Man. es:D. Passalaqua ru:Д. Пассалаква Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Perseus Mandate characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Male characters Category:Delta Force